My First Love
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: Luhan yang selalu berusaha mendekati sang Pangeran pujaan hatinya dengan segala cara ala dirinya dan tentunya melalu bantuan sang Sahabat yang sangat setia, konyol bin ajaib Byun Baekhyun. Akankah usahanya membuahkan hasil? HUNHAN/YAOI/Slight CHANBAEK *maybe*


**My First Love.**

**Tittle : My First Love**

**Author : Han Se Hyun**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol and mistery guest.**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt, lilbit Drama, BL.**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : This fanfiction is mine. DLDR. Dont be plagiators. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari Cast diatas. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita sekecil apapun itu karena sesungguhnya ini asli dari dalam otak saya dan sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.**

.

.

.

**My First Love**

.

.

.

"selamat pagi Luhan. Wahh kau sungguh rajin. Pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah datang ke sekolah." Puji namja bereyeliner kemudian duduk disebelah Luhan. Namja bereyeliner itu adalah teman sebangku Luhan sejak kelas 10 sampai sekarang ia kelas 11. Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun kemudian sedikit melirik kearah pintu masuk kelas. Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan kembali lagi melihat ke arah Luhan.

"emm.. Lu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya polos. Mata rusanya berkedip kemudian tersenyum manis. "ani, aku tidak sedang mencari apapun." Jawab Luhan kemudian kembali membaca novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu duduk tepat disebelah kanan Luhan. Tak lama seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebar memasuki kelas sambil bersiul-siul kecil kemudian berhenti tepat didepan meja Luhan dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah namja tinggi itu yang makin mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dan dibalas dengusan oleh Baekhyun.

"wah wah tumben sekali kau bisa datang pagi pendek." Ledek Chanyeol sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, mulutnya terbuka hendak membalas ledekkan Chanyeol tapi segera diputus oleh Luhan. "apa kalian tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bertengkar? Kalian tahu ini masih sangat pagi untuk bertengkar bukan. Harusnya kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini untuk kegiatan yang bermanfaat seperti membaca dan lain-lain jangan hanya bertengkar." Nasehat Luhan masih dengan membaca novel yang ada ditangannya sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mengambil earphonenya dan Chanyeol langsung duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. _'huh rusa yang cerewet dan menyebalkan mode on'_ batin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil menatap malas Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan novelnya.

Kelas yang semula terisi dengan beberapa orang kini semakin lama semakin ramai. Suara riuh disana sini sangat kentara bahkan bisa dibilang seperti di pasar ikan. Mungkin dipikiran kalian kelas ini sangat berisik hingga suaranya bisa terdengar sampai keluar kelas tapi anehnya walaupun kelas ini sangat berisik tapi suara-suaranya tidak pernah terdengar sampai keluar kelas dan menganggu kelas lainnya, aneh bukan. 11-3 ini kelas yang ditempati oleh Luhan seorang namja manis bersurai coklat madu yang memiliki mata bak rusa, hidung bangir, bibir plum merah, tubuh dan wajah bak seorang yeoja. Ia sangat berprestasi dikelasnya dan sangat supel walaupun awalnya ia juga agak sulit untuk beradaptasi. Ia dikenal sangat baik walaupun terkadang ia menyebalkan karena sikap cerewetnya dan sifat jahilnya yang terlalu berlebihan oleh karena itu dia mempunyai julukan '**Titisan Anak Setan**'. Kenapa dijuluki seperti itu? Alasannya karena setiap Luhan mengerjai seseorang ia akan benar-benar totalitas dalam mengerjainya.

Contohnya saat teman sekelasnya yang bernama Krystal berulang tahun. Luhan tadinya hanya ingin mengerjainya saja dengan caranya tapi entah kenapa menjadi acara mengerjai dan surprise ulang tahun Krystal. Padahal Luhan tidak mempunyai pikiran sampai kesana tapi mungkin ia kasian jikalau nanti Krystal selesai dikerjai olehnya tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari satu kelas. Cara yang mainstream adalah mendiamkan orang yang ulang tahun bukan? Jika Luhan mengerjainya ia akan berkoordinasi dengan seluruh anak dikelasnya kemudian memberikan strategi kepada anak satu kelasnya. Setelah selesai ia akan berkoordinasi dengan seluruh guru pelajaran yang masuk ke kelasnya pada hari itu. Setelah semua persiapan selesai maka langkah selanjutnya adalah menjalankan rencana dengan sesempurna mungkin tanpa membuat sang target curiga.

Saat Krystal masuk ke kelas semuanya bersikap biasa saja seolah hari ini tidak ada apapun yang istimewa kemudian saat pelajaran dimulai sang guru mulai menjalankan aksinya. Dimulai dengan guru matematika. Shim saem menunjuk Krystal untuk maju kedepan mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dipapan tulis, setelah selesai Shim saem bertanya "apakah ini benar?" tanya Shim saem. "SALAH." Teriak semuanya serempak. "mereka bilang salah Krystal-ssi. Bisakah kau kerjakan ulang lagi?" tanya Shim saem sambil menatap kearah Krystal yang terlihat bingung dengan jawban teman-temannya. Ia yakin ini sudah benar, tapi dimana salahnya? Denga ragu Krystal mengerjakan soal-soal itu lagi kali ini dengan sangat-sangat teliti. Selesai Krystal langsung memberikan spidol kepada Shim saem. "apakah ini benar?" tanya Shim saem lagi. "SALAH." Teriak semuanya serempak. Krystal kaget dengan jawaban dari teman-temannya itu sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan jawabannya? Bukankah ini sudah benar. "huh, mengerjakan soal begitu saja tidak bisa." Cibir Luhan sarkastik sambil terus menulis dibuku matematikanya. Mata Krystal berkaca-kaca mendengar cibiran dari Luhan. Shim saem menghela nafas kemudian menyuruh Krystal untuk kembali ketempatnya.

Setelah pelajaran matematika selesai dan dilanjut dengan pelajaran kimia. Luhan menyeringai seram lalu mengubah ekspresinya lagi seperti biasa. Ia ingat sekarang ini adalah hari hafalan tentang kimia. Tapi sebelum pelajaran kimia dimulai seseorang memasuki kelas yang dipastikan bukan guru kimia. "maaf menganggu sebentar anak-anak. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan perihal karangan kalian sebentar." Jelas Kwon saem sambil menaruh kertas-kertas yang dibawanya kemudian menatap kedepan lagi. "Krystal-ssi." Panggil Kwon saem. "ne, saem." Jawab Krystal. "apa ini benar karanganmu? Ini sungguh memalukan Krystal-ssi. Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan di kelasku? Apa kau tidur? Kenapa hasilnya begini sungguh membuatku malu dengan hasil karanganmu ini. Ini seperti sebuah karangan anak SD bahkan menurutku lebih baik anak SD daripada karanganmu ini." Marah Kwon saem sambil menatap penuh kecewa dan amarah ke arah Krystal yang diam mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "aku akan memberikan nilai tapi jangan harap mendapatkan nilai bagus dariku." Sambung Kwon saem kemudian beralih kepada anak-anak yang lain. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Kwon saem pun keluar dan tak lama Kim saem masuk lalu memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya Kim saem bertanya kepada Krystal tentang rumus-rumus kimia yang sebenarnya belum diajarkan oleh Kim saem. Krystal mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kim saem kemudian menjawab "tapi saem, bukankah kita belum belajar tentang rumus-rumus itu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Krystal. Kim saem menatap datar Krystal kemudian berjalan kedepan "harusnya kau banyak belajar Krystal-ssi. Rumus seperti itu saja tidak tahu. Kau terlalu banyak alasan." Ucap Kim saem sambil membolak-balikkan bukunya. Tak sadar jika Krystal kini sedang menahan tangisnya karena terus-terusan mendapatkan teguran dari gurunya.

Kim saem melirik ke arah Krystal kemudian menatap ke arah belakang tepat kearah tempat duduk Luhan dipojok belakang. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian Kim saem sedikit berdehem. "ehem.. Krystal-ssi kudengar hari ini kau ulang tahun, apa itu benar?" tanya Kim saem Krystal mendongak masih menahan tangisnya kemudian mengangguk sambil bergumam "ne saem." Krystal tertunduk lagi. "kalau begitu..." "SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDA SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDA SARANGHANEUN URI KRYSTAL SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDA." Ucap seisi kelas sambil salah satu dari mereka membawa kue tart yang ditujukan untuk Krystal. Krystal mendongak terkejut kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia diberikan kejutan yang menurutnya sangat tidak terduga seperti ini, _'siapa orang dibalik ini semua?'_ batinnya.

"wahh jangan menangis seperti itu Krystal hehe. Maafkan kami ya sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura bersalah. Krystal tersenyum kemudian maju kedepan kelas. "sebelumnya semuanya terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kejutan yang sangat tidak bisa aku lupakan seperti ini. Dan juga aku ingin bertanya siapa dalang dari semua ini?" puji sekaligus tanya Krystal semua matapun mengarah ke arah tempat duduk pojok belakang sedang yang ditatapi seperti itupun melayangkan tatapan tak bersalahnya. "mwo? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan yang sudah risih ditatapi seperti itu oleh seisi kelas. Mereka semua diam kemudian Chanyeol berdiri sambil menunjuk Luhan "Luhan yang merencanakan ini semua. Kami hanya sebagai pelaksana saja dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rencana hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol membela diri dan diangguki oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya bahkan Kim saem juga menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "aishh kalian ini tidak bisa diajak kerjasama sekali sih." Kesal Luhan kemudian mengembungkan pipinya. Dan itulah salah satu kejahilan Luhan.

Back to story.

"hey Lu. Kau ingatkan tugas matematika berkelompok itu? Yang dijelaskan oleh Shim saem minggu kemarin itu loh." Jelas Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "waeyo?" Baekhyun sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan kemudian sedikit memelankan suaranya takut-takut ada yang mendengarnya berbicara. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap bingung ke arah teman sebangkunya ini. Baekhyun sedikit berdehem kemudian memulai aksi bisik membisikkannya itu.

"ayo kita membuatnya dengan pangeranmu ituloh. Kebetulan satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang dan kita bebas memilihkan? Nah kita gunakan kesempatan ini Lu agar kau bisa dekat dengannya juga." Bisik Baekhyun dengan tampang seriusnya. Setelah selesai membisikkan rencana yang sedari tadi ia ingin sampaikan kepada Luhan. Luhan terdiam mendengar rencana dan alasan Baekhyun tadi. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang akankah mengikuti rencana Baekhyun yang terkadang menurutnya sangat aneh. Tapi mendengar rencana Baekhyun kali ini Luhan mungkin harus mempercayainya.

"hmm~ tidak buruk juga." Ucap Luhan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum senang kemudian segera berlari keluar entah ia pergi kemana yang pasti Luhan tidak perduli akan hal itu yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat pangerannya itu nanti nyaman dan mau satu kelompok dengannya. Luhan tahu pasti banyak yang ingin satu kelompok dengan pangerannya itu terlebih lagi yeoja-yeoja yang memujanya itu. Pasti mereka sudah menantikan saat-saat emas seperti ini.

'_setidaknya aku melakukannya dengan caraku tersendiri.'_ Batin Luhan.

"LUUUU~~~" panggil Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sedi-ahh sangat melengking itu yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengar suaranya menutup telinga mereka serapat-rapatnya hanya berjaga-jaga agar tidak terkena penulian dini karena suara yang sangat menggelegar itu. Termasuk Luhan yang terkaget-kaget dengan suara Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatan kecil itu. Sedikit mendelik melihat sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu sedang berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari-lari kecil. Kemudian duduk tepat disamping Luhan. Menatap Luhan dengan berbinar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan karena ia habis berlari dari lapangan basket sampai ke kelasnya ini.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih Baek? Kau tidak perlu memanggilku sampai sebegitu hebohnya dan juga kenapa kau berlari begitu? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang penasaran akan sikap ajaib sahabatnya ini. Sedikit menghela napas kemudian mengeluarkannya sedikit.

"Lu..." panggil Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ya?" jawab sekaligus tanya Luhan.

"apakah kau punya minuman? Aku haus sekali." Tanya Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan tampang tak berdosanya dihadapan Luhan. Luhan mendengus tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu. Tidak tahukah bahwa Luhan sedari tadi sudah sangat serius mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun nantinya? Bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya juga mungkin saja itu berhubungan dengan pangerannya itu entah kabar baik atau kabar buruknya dan ternyata apa yang ia dapat? Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sepele dari Baekhyun, ck menyebalkan.

"ck kau ini aku kira kau ingin menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting sampai rela berlari kesetanan seperti itu ck. Ini." Cibir Luhan seraya memberikan botol minum yang kebetulan ia bawa hari ini. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati kemudian ia segera meneguk air itu meredakan rasa dahaganya.

"ahh~ ini sangat menyegarkan Lu hehe. Mian aku tadi terlalu haus tapi sebenarnya aku memang ingin memberitahumu sesuatu berita yang mungkin akan membuatmu senang Lu kkk~" kekeh Baekhyun membuat Luhan makin penasaran dibuatnya.

"berita apa? Cepat beritahu aku Baek jangan bertele-tele seperti itu aku tidak suka. Ayoo cepat katakan jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini." Kesal Luhan karena menurutnya Baekhyun terlalu bertele-tele membuatnya sedikit frustasi karena Luhan sangat tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele seperti ini. Baekhyun masih sedikit terkekeh melihat sahabatnya ini yang sangat terlihat kesal. Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau Luhan tidak suka bertele-tele dan lebih suka To-The-Point walau terkadang sifat To-The-Pointnya itu menyebabkan beberapa orang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata pedas nan menusuk yang dikeluarkan seorang Luhan itu.

"baiklah-baiklah. Jadi tadi aku pergi menuju lapangan basket mencari pangeranmu itu yahh tapi karena pangeranmu itu sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya alhasil aku duduk saja diinngiran lapangan basket dan tak lama ada tiang listrik itu lewat dan aku tarik saja rambutnya sesampai yang aku bisa. Tiang listrik itu sempat marah-marah sih kepadaku tapi sehabis itu aku berbicara dengannya supaya tiang listrik dan pangeranmu itu mau satu kelompok bersama kita dan kau tahu tiang listrik itu langsung menyetujuinya dan juga tiang listrik itu langsung memanggil pangeranmu dan sedikit membicarakannya dan kulihat pangeranmu mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya Lu. Wahhh aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini mengajakknya satu kelompok dengan kita. Kau sangat beruntung Lu hahaha~" cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Luhan itu. Luhan terdiam mencerna semua cerita Baekhyun dan sebuah senyum simpulpun terlukis indah dibibirnya itu sambil menatap Baekhyun. Yang ditatapi pun juga hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"terima kasih Baek. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Gomawo, Jeongmal gomawo." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyunpun balas memeluknya.

"ahh~ sudahlah Lu aku senang membantumu dan juga sekarang sebaiknya kita menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran nanti. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Jjaaa~" Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mulai menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mata pelajaran nanti.

.

.

.

**My First Love**

.

.

.

To Be Continue Or Delete?

**A/N: **ige mwoyaaa /liat atas/ hah~ se hyun gatau kenapa tiba-tiba gatel pengen ngelanjutin ff yang sebenernya udah lama ini. Gatau deh kenapa bisa jadi kaya begini hufftt~ se hyun tau pasti ff ini bakal membosankan kok. Dan sejujurnya ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seseorang hehe. Jadi mungkin kalo sama maaf yaa soalnya se hyun juga ga bermaksud terakhir makasih yang udah mau relain waktunya buat baca ini ff. *bow*

.

.

.

**Mind To Review?**

.

.

.


End file.
